


Hands of Fate

by NurseMedusa



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: AAAAAAAAAAAA, Also sorry that a bunch of characters only show up once for a gag, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And it's not even a funny one, Angst, Blink and you'll miss it, Car Accidents, Death, F/M, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, I live to make Burr suffer, M/M, Multi, So sorry that aspect sucks too, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, That's not how kissing works, There's too many tags here, This is my first real romance fic, Tragic Backstories (tm), i don't know how to write romance, sorry - Freeform, stages of grief
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-21 09:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NurseMedusa/pseuds/NurseMedusa
Summary: The first time you come into physical contact with your soulmate, you're stuck together for 24 hours or until your first kiss (whichever comes first).Aaron Burr knew that there was no way the boy holding his hand could've conventionally faked it.He just didn't want another soulmate.





	1. Denial

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FinalSwanSong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalSwanSong/gifts).



> Oooooooooooooooooooooooh boy this'll be fun. This particular type of soulmate AU was created by I_May_Fall for a Red Vs Blue fic they wrote (which is a great read, by the way). I hope they like Hamilton because this is literally the first thing I thought of after reading that amazing oneshot.

Alexander raced down the sidewalk, the blazing afternoon sun beating down upon him.

“Pardon me!” He shouted, attempting to gain the attention of one person in particular. “Are you Aaron Burr, sir?!” His pace slowed as he approached the only other person on this side of the (rather large) high school campus.

“That depends, who’s asking?” The young man responded.  Alexander took a brief moment to catch his breath.

“I was told I could talk to you for information about registering for AP classes,” it was true, Aaron’s father had helped create a dual-enrollment program for the school with a nearby college.

“Fair enough,” Aaron replied, “though I don’t think I caught your name.”

“Hamilton, Alexander Hamilton,” he stated boldly, holding his hand out.  Aaron observed the smiling boy’s outstretched hand before accepting the gesture and shaking it.

“Nice to meet you, Alexander,” he was sure he had heard of this kid before, rumors flew all around the school about someone who had just immigrated to America and how much that kid never seemed to stop working, tales about his work ethic varied, though the more outlandish ones said that he survived on pure caffeine and spite.

“The pleasure’s all mine,” Aaron had to admit, he seemed like a nice guy, albeit, a bit clingy.

“You can let go any time,” hinting at a slight discomfort he was feeling.

“Right!  Sorry,” Alexander tried to pull away, but his hand didn’t budge.  Both boys tugged gently, but neither seemed to be able to let go.  A single thought seemingly occurred to them both at the exact same time. “Oh shit.”

“Well if it ain’t the prodigy of Liberty High!” Both of them turned to see someone (probably) their age walking down the sidewalk.

“You know, you don’t have to greet me like that every time we see each other, right John?” The boy, Alexander assumed was named John, laughed.

“I didn’t say anything that wasn’t true,” he turned to Alexander. “Now, who’s this guy?”

“Alexander Hamilton,” he introduced himself happily, trying to hold out his right hand for John to shake.  Tugging Aaron’s hand along, he remembered the sticky situation and quickly held out his left hand instead.  John looked at the two and his face instantly lit up.

“Oh my god,” he whispered before immediately turning around. “GUYS GET OVER HERE!” He shouted to a few figures in the distance. “AARON’S FUCKING GAY!”

“Don’t shout that!” Aaron protested.  Both John and Alexander laughed.

“Hey, he’s not wrong,” Alexander interjected while a few more people ran over.

“Looks like you two are in a bit of a sticky situation,” John said, snickering. “Need a hand?” If looks could kill, John would be a bloody pulp and Aaron would be getting charged with second-degree homicide.  Two boys and a girl walked over, only adding to the commotion.

“Who’s this kid?” One of the boys asked in a particularly thick accent, Alexander guessed it was French.

“Alexander, meet Lafayette, Hercules, and Peggy, aka the best soulmates a guy could ask for,” John declared, “also, consider yourselves lucky because these things can get a LOT more chaotic when you’ve got four people,” as if on cue, all of them blushed at the memory.  Alexander waved awkwardly.

“Looks like Aaron’s finally found his man, hm?” Hercules said, smirking, before looking Alexander over.

“Let’s not go over thinking this now,” Aaron stated, wishing that he could just disappear.

“What’s there to over think here?” John asked, “it’s not like there’s really a conventional way to fake soulmates.” Aaron knew that.  He knew that this boy, Alexander Hamilton, was his soulmate.

 

He just wished that things hadn’t ended up like this.

  
He didn’t want another soulmate.


	2. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The word happiness would lose its meaning if it were not balanced by sadness"  
> -Carl Gustav Jung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy oh boy oh boy guess who's never written kissing or romantic build-up or anything with Theodosia in it before ha ha ha

“Class, today I have the exciting job of telling you that there will me a new student joining our class!” Aaron had quickly lost interest in the what his teacher was saying, turning back to his book as a girl walked into the classroom.

“Um...hi, my name is Theodosia Prevost,” she quietly said, nervously rubbing her hands together.  Aaron watched her slow and timid movements, somehow captivated by her fiddling with her hair.

“Theodosia, you can sit over there,” the teacher pointed to a desk in the corner.  She silently nodded and walked over to the desk. “And now, for today’s lesson…” Aaron had long since drowned the teacher out, instead staring at the girl sitting in the corner, watching her nod along as the teacher explained some pointless facts about the revolutionary war.

After a while, a jarring ringing sound pulled Aaron from his thoughts.  The class was lined up at the door for recess in the blink of an eye.  They silently walked outside in a single-file line, following behind several other classes.  As soon as they were on the playground, all order was lost and anarchy reigned.  Aaron looked around, trying to find Theodosia.  He saw her sitting by herself on a lonely, old swing set.  She slowly swung back and forth, her feet never really leaving the ground with her hands wrapped around the creaking chains.

“Can I join you?” Aaron asked.  She looked up at him, smile gleaming.

“Of course!” He sat down on the swing next to her, listening to the metal shift around to adjust to his weight. “What’s your name?” She held her hand out to him and he smiled back at her.

“Aaron Burr,” he took her hand in his, letting her shake his hand up and down.  Both kids tried to let go, but couldn’t.  Theodosia gasped.

“Do you know what this means?” He knew, everyone knew the tell-tale sign of soulmates, but decided to humor her by shaking his head no. “It means you’re probably gonna have to spend more days with me on this swing set,” she seemed so happy, like a fairytale girl finally finding her prince charming.

“I guess so,” she leaned over, kissing him briefly on the cheek, letting both of their hands go.

“You know, I was scared about coming to a new school, but since you’re here I guess it won’t be so bad,” she swung back and forth, full of newfound excitement.  Aaron smiled.  He had finally found his soulmate.

 

Everything was okay.

 

Aaron found new joy in coming to school everyday, he was always excited to see Theo in the morning.  And everyday, without fail, Theo was waiting for him.  She was always sitting in her desk, smiling when he walked through the door.  The two spent their free time together on that old swing set, sharing stories and talking about the future they both knew they would share.

“Aaron, what do you want to be when you’re older?” She asked him, both of them swinging back and forth.  He paused for a moment, thinking about what to say.

“I...I’m not sure,” he answered.  She smiled.

“Well, I know what I want to be,” she had a confident look in her eyes, the kind of look you’d only have if you were one-hundred percent certain what you were about to say was a completely true fact.

“And what’s that?”

“Your wife,” he was taken aback by her answer, pausing both physically and mentally before laughing. “What is it?”

“You seem so certain about that,” the look of certainty was back.

“Of course, we’re soulmates,” she smiled, drawing a small heart in the woodchips with the tip of her shoe, “I don’t want to be with anyone in the world except for you.” She reached her arm around his swing and he did the same, the two kicked their legs off the ground in perfect sync and began to move as if the swings were one piece.

Even as the years went by, the two remained close.  Always doing whatever they could to get into the same classes and meeting outside of school as much as possible.  Their bond grew stronger day after day, both excited to live the rest of their lives together.  Aaron always thought it was too good to be true, until one day dragged him back into reality.

Aaron walked into Liberty High, tired and anxious about finally beginning high school, though he was excited to see Theodosia.  Having arrived at school early, he deposited the far overpriced textbooks into his locker and headed for homeroom, the same homeroom Theo had.  He waited and waited, staring at the classroom door every time it moved, eagerly anticipating Theo’s arrival.  Five minutes passed.  Ten.  Twenty.  Thirty.  The bell rang.  Homeroom started.  No sign of Theo.  He was confused, maybe she had gone to the wrong room by mistake?  The teacher began to call attendance.  Theo was on the list of students.  Maybe she was just running a bit late?  Another twenty minutes, homeroom was over.  Aaron walked down the hall, confused.  The speaker system clicked and came to life.

“Would Aaron Burr please come down to the office?” The speaker clicked again to show that it had shut off.  Aaron walked down the halls in silence, trying to figure out what was going on.  A lady at the front desk looked up as he walked in.

“I’m Aaron Burr, is something wrong?” He asked.  The lady frowned.

“Your parents are on their way,” she handed him a phone.

“Hello?” There was muffled shuffling around on the other end, he heard faint beeping sounds and something that sounded like sobbing.

_ “Aaron?  There...there was an accident…”  _ It was Theodosia’s father.

“Is Theodosia okay?” He could practically hear the tension from the other end. “Is Theo okay?!” He shouted into the phone, getting more worried with every passing second.

_ “Just...hurry,”  _ the line went dead.  The phone slowly slipped through Aaron’s fingers, it would’ve fallen to the floor had it not been for the cord.

Another car had driven right into theirs on the way to the school, it slammed into it head-on.

 

Theo’s airbag didn’t go off.  She flew through the windshield.

 

Aaron rushed into the hospital room as fast has his legs could carry him, narrowly avoiding various people and important looking technology in the hall.  Everything flew past him in a blur, only one thought was on his mind.  Disheveled physically and mentally, he entered her room.

It almost felt uncomfortably quiet, machines surrounding the small area beeping and making the already tight space even more cramped.  He stared at Theo, her small frame loosely wrapped with a thin hospital sheet.  Despite the blanket, Aaron could still see dots of red covering her torso, all while he desperately wished that it was just his mind playing tricks on him.

“A-Aar...on…” It was so faint, most would’ve missed that she had spoken at all.

But he would never let himself miss Theo’s soft words.

“I’m here, Theo,” her arm began to shake as she slowly tried to reach out to him, he quickly grabbed her hand, refusing to let go, “I’m here.”  Clearly straining, she smiled.

“This...this isn’t good, huh?” Her harsh coughing startled him.

“It’s okay, everything’s gonna be fine,” he felt himself start to tear up, “you’re gonna be okay, don’t strain yourself.” A few small tears fell down her face.

“It’s okay, Aaron,” she coughed again, leaving a few small drops of blood in her hand, “ju-just promise me something.” He quickly nodded.

“Anything,” he held her hand close to his chest, grasping tightly in denial of the inevitable.

“Keep smiling...be happy,” Aaron could tell that every single word was straining her, deep down he knew she wouldn’t last much longer, “I’m sorry I won’t be able to be with you...but it’ll be okay,” slowly, she reached for his shoulders, pulling him into a loose hug, “don’t forget, I love you and I’m glad I got to spend my life with you,” a gentle kiss was pressed onto his lips, “g-goodbye...Aaron…” a single, terrifying alarm sound echoed through the room.  The metallic beep drowned everything out.

“Theo...Theo, wake up,” he whispered, “come on, don’t do this to me!” His voice was slowly getting louder as more people filled the room. “You promised me!  We were gonna be together!  We were gonna grow up together!  You can’t leave me!” He shouted while a few doctors tried to tear him away from her bedside. “Theo!  Wake up!” He was thrown out of the room. “Don’t leave me alone...please…” he hated being alone.

 

She was gone.

  
He was alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever googled 'Sad quote about love and death' because now I have


	3. Bargaining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron's got some issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how to write kissing.
> 
> At all.
> 
> Also, 'new phone, who dis?' is how I greet literally every unregistered text I get.

Aaron Burr couldn’t stand the thought of having another soulmate.

 

Not after Theo.

 

He stared down at his and Alexander’s linked hands.  There was no way to deny it, the world had picked a new soulmate for him.  Even so, he refused.  He couldn’t have another soulmate, he wouldn’t have another soulmate.  Not again.  Never again.

“-ello?  Earth to Aaron Burr!” He had been zoning out, great.  Now his new ~~soulmate~~ acquaintance probably thinks he’s crazy.  Alexander was wildly waving his left hand in front of Aaron’s face, trying to get the other boy’s attention. “So, do you want to stand here all day or what?” Oh, their hands.  Aaron really didn’t want to have to be holding Alexander’s hand for any longer, much less for an entire day like some soulmates have to (depending on the circumstance), though he also didn’t want to kiss him.  It felt wrong after Theo.  Fortunately, John could practically feel the tension radiating from Aaron.

“Alright, let’s give the happy couple some privacy,” they turned and began to walk away, except for Peggy who quickly turned around to smirk and give Alexander a mischievous wink and thumbs-up.  Alexander waved awkwardly to her as they left.

“They all seem nice,” he said, smiling.  He looked over at Aaron who, quite frankly, looked like a mess (at least internally). “Are you okay?” Alexander was cautious, Aaron seemed like a decent guy, but he didn’t want to make him uncomfortable.  Aaron sighed, seemingly in defeat.

“Just get it over with,” Alexander looked up.

“Hm?”

“You clearly have somewhere to be, or at least don’t seem like you want to be stuck holding hands until tomorrow afternoon, so go ahead,” Alexander nodded.  He slowly leaned forward, closing his eyes and gently locked his lips with Aaron’s.  Alexander wrapped his arms tightly around Aaron, dragging the other boy into a warm embrace against his will.  After a few seconds and some grunts of protest, Alexander backed off, letting his arms fall to his sides and stepping away.

“Wow…” He muttered, breathing slowly, “has anyone ever told you that you’re a great kisser?” Aaron briefly shook his head no before turning to walk away. “I guess I’ll be seeing you around then, soulmate!” Aaron roughly turned back to him.

“Don’t call me that,” his tone was harsh and cold, it shook Alexander inside.  Aaron had started to walk away again, denying Alexander the chance to reply.  Alexander took that as his cue to leave, trying to figure out what exactly about him made Aaron so uncomfortable.

 

_Later…_

 

Aaron was just settling into bed when a quiet buzzing sound grabbed his attention.  Pulling his phone off his bedside table, he decided to see who was texting him.

 

_Unknown >>You _

_“Hey”_

He didn’t recognize the number.  Confused, he decided to humor the mysterious person messaging him.

_You >>Unknown _

_“New phone, who’s this?”_

It didn’t take long for the stranger to reply.

_Unknown >>You _

_“It’s me, Alexander”_ _  
_ _“You know, that guy from earlier..?”_

 

_You >>Unknown _

_“How did you get this number?”_

 

_Unknown >>You _

_“I have my ways”_

 

_You >>Unknown _

_“How”_

 

_Unknown >>You _

_“Jefferson”_

Aaron groaned, irritated.  Jefferson had something on everyone in school and didn’t bother hiding it.  If something had happened, Jefferson knew.  He kept some of his secrets safe, but everybody’s got a price.

_You >>Unknown _

_“What’d you do to get him to tell?”_

 

_Unknown >>You _

_“Told him I’d buy him lunch at school on Monday”_

Jefferson would sell almost any secret for mac and cheese.  Of fucking course.

_You >>Unknown _

_“Well, could you do me a favor and leave me alone?”_

There was a brief pause in the otherwise steady stream of messages.

_Unknown >>You _

_“Why?”_

_“We’re soulmates”_

He used that word again.

_You >>Unknown _

_“Doesn’t matter to me”_

_“Just leave me alone”_

**_You have blocked this number_ **

 

Aaron didn’t get much sleep that night.

 

_Later…_

 

“I don’t get it, what’s his deal with me?!” Alexander asked, slamming his locker shut.  John shrugged.

“All things considered, he should feel lucky he has a soulmate!  I mean, have you seen that guy?” John opened his own locker and grabbed a notebook. “I shall now hide all evidence of my opinions and lock myself in a dark corner,” the two laughed as more students began to fill the hallway. “Y’know what?  Herc actually has some old yearbooks from when he and Aaron were in middle school together, plus I think there might even be some stuff from the local grade school in the library, we might be able to figure out at least a little bit more about his detestment of the word ‘soulmate’,” Alexander would gladly jump at the chance to figure out more about Aaron, and, more specifically, why he was so adamant on avoiding him.

“First period isn’t even that important anyway,” the two started walking to the library, “besides, we can always figure out what they talked about later, I mean, the founding fathers have been dead for hundreds of years, it’s not like they’re going anywhere.” The two walked into the library and went for the yearbook shelves immediately.  The dust on the old books was more than enough evidence that hardly anyone ever bothered looking at them.

“Okay, so the yearbooks from the middle school are down here,” John pointed at a few small, brightly colored books on the bottom shelf, “and Aaron’s a junior now which mean the books we are looking for are right-” he grabbed two books, one green and the other a pasty off-white color, “-here”.  Gently brushing the dust off their covers, he set them on a nearby table.

Alexander looked at the shelf just above the one full of middle school yearbooks, sitting peacefully on the shelf were several books labeled as “Memory Book Year 2XXX-2XXX”.  Somehow, the ‘memory books’ were even dirtier than the middle school ones.  Alexander grabbed a few for the years just before the middle school books John had grabbed and set them on the same table.

Both boys flipped the books open, looking for any sign of Aaron in them.  The two scanned the books cover to cover, jotting down page numbers with Aaron.

“Who’s the girl?” Alexander asked.  John leaned over, studying the picture Alexander was referring to. “She’s in a lot of the pictures with him, do you think they knew each other?” John looked down at the middle school yearbook in front of him and then at the slip of paper they had been jotting page numbers down on.

“Now that you mention it,” he began quickly flipping through the pages, looking at all the pictures again while keeping an eye out for the mystery girl, “she’s in every single picture he’s in!” Aside from the list of ID pictures, every single picture of Aaron had her in it. “It says here that her name is Theodosia Prevost,” John quickly wrote the name down, “hm, I wonder who she is.” Alexander quickly pulled his phone out of hit pocket, deciding to try and figure it out.  He searched up her name and looked at the first result.

It was an obituary.

“Theodosia Prevost, 20XX-2XXX,” Alexander read, “was on her way to school when another car struck her’s.  While her father’s airbag went off, Theodosia’s failed and she flew through the windshield.  She died in the hospital later that morning next to her soulmate, Aaron Burr.” Alexander paused, choking up slightly.  The thought had never occurred to him that something like this had happened, “Burr chose not to comment-”

“WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?!”

John and Alexander looked up to see a furious Aaron Burr staring down at them.

“Aaron...I-” Alexander started.

“I told you to leave me alone!” He shouted, beyond cross.

“But I-”

“That includes digging around where you don’t belong!” Aaron threw the yearbooks off the table.

“Look, I can understand that you might not be comfortable with the idea of having another soulma-”

“Don’t say that word!” Alexander accidentally made their situation a lot worse. “Soulmates aren’t real!  It’s just something that people made up to explain a random phenomenon!  If soulmates were real then Theo-” he stopped himself, cutting his rant short.  Aaron turned around and left without another word.  Alexander couldn’t think straight, but knew that, bare minimum, he owed Aaron an apology.

“Sorry that I dragged you into this,” after several minutes of silence, Alexander finally found the courage to speak up.  John turned to him.

“No, it’s my fault,” he admitted, “you never would’ve thought to check the yearbooks if I hadn’t suggested it.” Alexander sighed.

“I was just as curious as you,” he bent down and picked up one of the yearbooks, trying to straighten some of the pages that had folded when Aaron threw them onto the floor. “I never would’ve guessed…” looking down, he saw a picture of Aaron and Theodosia when they had just started middle school.

 

They both looked so happy.

  
Alexander was determined to make him that happy again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's just one plot convenience after another.


	4. Depression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The confrontation...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man there wasn't supposed to be a wait for this, sorry guys! Burr's part for this had me stumped for weeks.

Aaron wasn’t at school the next day.  Alexander would’ve been understanding and all, sometimes things happen, except Aaron hadn’t missed a day in almost three years.

Something was up.

 

_ You>>Unregistered Number _

_ “Aaron” _

_ “Aaron please answer” _

_ “I’m sorry” _

_ “Aaron” _

_ Call declined, 11:09 AM _

_ “Aaron, answer your phone” _

_ “Please” _

_ Call declined, 11:12 AM _

_ “Come on” _

_ “You can’t ignore me forever” _

_ “Aaron please” _

_ Call declined, 11:14 AM _

 

Alexander sighed, slipping his phone into his pocket having decidedly given up for the time being.

“I’m guessing he didn’t answer,” John said, sliding a book into his locker.

“I just want to apologize!” Alexander grumbled. “What’s his problem?!”

“Well, we did kind of invade his privacy in a pretty big way, so I’d probably be pretty pissed too if that were me,” Alexander knew that John was right, but that didn’t stop him from being worried about Aaron.

“That’s it, I’m gonna find him,” there was a look of determination on Alexander’s face.

“You don’t even know where he lives!” John wasn’t about to let Alexander run around in a wild goose chase, “and, even if you did, what if he isn’t home right now?  It’s not like you have some sort of tracker on him,” Alexander thought for a moment.

“I just can’t let him destroy himself like this!” John sighed.

“Look, he’ll come around eventually, but you can’t force him to.  That’s just the way Aaron works.”

 

_ Unregistered Number has unblocked you _

 

Alexander hadn’t even considered that Aaron would block him, though now realized that it made sense why he wasn’t responding to anything he sent.

 

_ Unregistered Number>>You _

_ “Hey” _

Alexander nearly dropped his phone in shock.

“Oh my god!”

_ Unregistered Number>>You _

_ “If you want to talk, meet me at Bell Academy at 7” _

_ You>>Unregistered Number _

_ “What?  Why?” _

_ “Aaron, what’s going on?” _

_ “Come on” _

_ “You can’t keep doing this” _

 

It seemed like Aaron wasn’t going to talk to him anymore.  Reading the message, Alexander was confused.  The local grade school?  Why would Aaron want to meet there?  And, as much as it confused him, he wasn’t in a place to question it.

“Looks like I’m gonna be home late tonight.”

 

_ Later… _

 

No one was around, all echoes of life had vanished hours ago after the final bell had rung, dismissing all the children.  Alexander stood in the vacant lot, scanning his surroundings while the sun slowly crept downwards.  He heard a faint clinking of chains and turned around to see Aaron sitting on a small swing set.  Cautiously, Alexander walked over and pointed at the swing next to Aaron.

“Is this seat taken?” Aaron stared down into the wood chips solemnly, dragging his feet across the ground before subtly shaking his head no.  Alexander took the cue and sat next to him.  The two simply sat there for a while, watching the blue sky fade to shades of deep reds and purples.

“I’m sorry,” Alexander turned his gaze towards Aaron, surprised that he was talking first, “I shouldn’t have let my anger take over me like that, you were curious and I can’t say I blame you.”

“No, it’s all on me,” Aaron looked up and seemed almost surprised, “plus, I have been told that I can be a bit, hmm, how shall we say, abrasive.” Aaron stared out into the parking lot.

“She always loved this spot, said it let her get away from the other kids and hide off in her own area,” he smiled, recounting the memories, “even after we had finished grade school, we always ended up back here.” Aaron sighed, throwing his head back, “I guess that I just wasn’t ready,” he frowned, “it felt like I was losing her all over again.” Alexander frowned, shifting his gaze to the ocean of wood chips surrounding his feet.

“Aaron, I…” he paused, uncertain of himself, “I’m not here to replace her, I just want to make you happy again, I want to get to know you and I want to be able to help you through this.  Alright?” He held his hand out to Aaron. “But, we have to do it together,” Aaron stared down at the hand being offered to him and, just like all those years ago, accepted the gesture. “You’ll try?  You promise?” Without one trace of doubt in his mind, Aaron smiled.

“I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that was so short. Also, the next chapter should be the final one! I'm keeping my fingers crossed that I'll update on time (for once).

**Author's Note:**

> It's at this moment that I realize how bad the first chapter of this fic is.


End file.
